Warriors: The Next Saga
by RainbowMerle
Summary: In this new series taking place in three clans far away from the forest and the lake, a new threat is rising, and danger never strays far. Follow the cats as they try to search for the one destined to fulfil a prophecy, but finding the cat may be more trouble than it's worth, and when they find who it is... will it bring peace or destruction?
1. Allegiances

**Warriors: The Next Saga**

ALLEGIANCES

PINECLAN

**Leader:** _Eaglestar_ - cream and white tabby tom

**Deputy**: _Coalcrest_ - smoky grey tom with black paws and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**: _Amberfur_ - light brown she-cat

**Warriors**: _Aspenfeather_ - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Maplepelt_ - pale ginger she-cat

_Gingerspots_ - white tom with orange tail and ears

Apprentice, Roanpaw

_Beeleaf_ - long-furred tom with golden brown coat

_Cloudpebble_ - white tom with grey legs

_Fawnrose_ - dark ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Mistypaw

_Quickmist_ - small light grey tom with white tail tip

Apprentice, Shallowpaw

_Birchclaw_ - black and white tom with white paws and underbelly

**Apprentices**: _Roanpaw_ - blue roan tom with white specks and white underbelly

_Shallowpaw_ - long-furred grey tom with black horizontal stripes

_Mistypaw_ - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Queens**: _Creamnose_ - cream she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

_Lilypetal_ - blue-grey she-cat, mother of Cloudpebble's kits: Tulipkit and Mousekit

**Elders**: _Twitchtail_ - long tailed grey tabby tom

_Nightstripe_ - black she-cat

DAWNCLAN

**Leader**: _Mossystar_ - dark grey she-cat

**Deputy**: _Acornfur_ - dark brown tabby tom with golden tints

**Medicine Cat**: _Streakfeather_ - silver and white she-cat

**Warriors**: _Sunface_ - golden tom with missing eye

_Patchgrass_ - white tom with black patches

Apprentice, Breezepaw

_Flowerfur_ - light brown she-cat with darker points

_Thrushfoot_ - dark brown tom

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

_Thornpelt_ - grey and silver tom

_Longtooth_ - light brown tom with dark brown splotches

_Wingpod_ - white she-cat with silver nose, tail, paws, and eartips

**Apprentices**: _Cloverpaw_ - calico she-cat

_Breezepaw_ - light grey tabby tom

**Queens**: _Tansysand_ - tan short haired she-cat with light brown spots, mother of Thornpelt's

kits: Rainkit, Dewkit, and Rabbitkit

**Elders**: _Crowspots_ - black tom with greying fur and streaks of white from age

MARSHCLAN

**Leader**: _Jadestar_ - silvery-blue she cat with purple eyes

**Deputy**: _Thunderstep_ - very large long haired brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: _Berrytail_ - small marbled tabby she-cat

**Warriors**: _Splashfoot_ - grey and white tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Fleckpaw

_Brookclaw_ - light brown she-cat

_Talonfang_ - black and white tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

_Yellowhook_ - dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

_Willowwind_ - longhaired she-cat with blue eyes and white fur

_Sunnyheart_ - golden tabby tom

_Thymefur_ - dark grey she-cat with white underbelly

Apprentice, Pigeonpaw

_Whitefrost_ - large white tom

_Sandytail_ - light ginger she-cat with darker stripes

**Apprentices**: _Pigeonpaw_ - grey and white tom with bobbed tail

_Mallowpaw_ - light brown she-cat

_Fleckpaw_ - calico tom

**Queens**: _Heronflight_ - spotted tabby she-cat, expecting Thunderstep's kits

**Elders**: _Mothyowl_ - she-cat with silver fur and murky eyes

LONERS

_Firefly_ - dark grey tom with white tail-tip and cheerful attitude

_Cherry_ - small calico she-cat that lives in a barn with Socks

_Socks_ - large black and white tuxedo-coat tom that lives in a barn with Cherry


	2. Prologue

In the late hours of the night, Sorrelstar crouched in the long grass. The moon reflected the water and the grass, giving a silvery sheen to everything. A warm breeze buffeted her fur, and the smell of mouse was strong in the wind, as it always was in Starclan. She looked at her reflection in the shimmering pool, and sighed to herself, "It is time."

"Did I miss anything?" A loud mew sounded from behind her.

"Ah, Kestrelclaw," the tortoiseshell she-cat greeted the tom, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Me too, but I just wish it were on better tides." The large tom touched noses with Sorrelstar, and sat down next to the pool, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Do you know when they will come?" Kestrelclaw asked, kneading the ground.

"Obviously not late enough." a new voice rang out. "Oakpelt here was walking as slow as a snail. We thought we'd missed them."

"Well I'm sorry, Bloomstar, but not every cat has as long legs as you." The dark brown tom shoved the tall she-cat good-humoredly.

"Welcome, Bloomstar and Oakpelt. Did you see the others on your way?"

Bloomstar shook her head. "No, I thought they'd be here already, and we came from the North."

Sorrelstar bowed her head. "They've come a long way, my friend. I will not judge them if they are late." Even though her voice was calm, she had some reservations. Maybe something is holding them up? She thought.

"Don't worry. They will come." Kestrelclaw said, his voice booming.

As he spoke, a warm wind blew west across the plains, and three small shapes appeared some ways away.

"I just want to sleep." Oakpelt mewed and sat down, licking his belly fur.

"Sit up, Oakpelt." Bloomstar hissed. "These are guests that you will not want to miss."

Oakpelt grumbled, but sat up again. The three shapes took the clear form of cats as they drew nearer, and as the wind picked up their smells Sorrelstar closed her eyes, recognizing each scent, and she waved her tail in greeting. "Greetings." She dipped her head respectfully to the bright orange tom in the lead, and then to the two other cats.

"Thank you for having us." The tom answered, then touched noses with Sorrelstar, his green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"This is Kestrelclaw, Bloomstar, and Oakpelt." Sorrelstar added, "I don't believe you've met them before."

"No I haven't." He shook his head, then padded slowly up to them. "I am Firestar." He touched noses to each of them in greeting, "And this is Bramblestar," he gestured to the dark brown tabby tom, "and Leafstar."

"It is a pleasure to travel to these reaches of Starclan," the brown and cream tabby she-cat said, looking around slowly.

"It is an honor to have you, Leafstar." Bloomstar responded.

"Although I would love to stay and share tongues, we do have a message to deliver." Bramblestar asserted, waving his long tail across the ground.

"Why don't we hunt first?" Leafstar suggested, standing up.

Firestar and Sorrelstar shook their heads in unison. "I'm afraid we can not." Firestar said. "We have an important message -a dream- to share."

Oakpelt looked at Kestrelclaw, and then back at Firestar. "What sort of dream?"

"A medicine cat from my clan dreamed of your territory's clans: Pineclan, Dawnclan, and Marshclan, is it? At the time we didn't know where, or from whom he received the message, but we do know it was from a time before the clans." Brambleclaw stepped forwards. "A long time ago, a tom by the name of Shaded Moss led an expedition from the Tribe in the Mountains to search for new hunting grounds so that their cats could prosper and live in peace. As we know, they arrived in our old forest, and became Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan-"

"- and Skyclan." Leafstar interjected.

"Sorry, Leafstar. Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Skyclan. But what was not recalled until recently is that a second party went east. They found this land and became Pineclan, Dawnclan, and Marshclan: the clans that you have called home.

"Until now, only the most ancient members of Starclan have known about the two groups and therefore the two sets of clans. That is, until the cat Jayfeather received an Omen from the Leader of the Tribe who set the cats off in the first place.

"The message said:

The cat of blue and white,

Pools of green,

Whom sees all things unseen

Won't miss a glance

Nor a sight or smell

They are your only chance.

Though you're better off

Bidding them farewell."

An eerie silence fell over the cats, and none spoke, the message repeating to themselves in their minds.

"So what does it mean?" Oakpelt asked, breaking the silence.

Bramblestar looked at Firestar, whose green eyes were filled with thoughts, trying to decode the message. "We don't know. But for many moons we have searched, yet none seem to come forwards. Since our battle with the Dark Forest, most major threats are gone, until this omen. It was Lion's Roar, an ancient cat, who said to travel east with this message."

"So if it has to do with out cats, then why did one of yours receive it?" Bloomstar said aloud.

"That's what we don't know." Leafstar answered.

"Regardless of who heard it first, we thank you for bringing us this news." Sorrelstar dipped her head to the three travellers.

"It has been a pleasure meeting all of you." Firestar answered, and in turn they each touched noses with the cats, and walked away towards the setting moon.

When they had gone far out of earshot, Kestrelclaw turned to the others. "Whom sees all things unseen... They are your only chance... Though you're better off bidding them farewell? What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Sorrelstar said slowly, "But whoever it is, they hold great power, yet are a destructible force to our clans."


End file.
